


Here to Help

by KeybladeDetweiler



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a confrontation with an unknown attacker, Wirt awakens to find that his friend is trying to help him out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> For theme #106 of the challenge: Blood.

Wirt felt himself slam onto the floor. He groaned in pain as he futilely attempted to get back up, before falling back to the floor. Weakly, he moved his head a little, before eventually passing out.

* * *

Wirt's eyes squinted open. For a brief moment he was just able to make out a dark figure, who he thought was his assailant, back to give him another beating. He braced himself, as best he could, for another blow, but instead felt someone gently touching his hand. He opened his eyes again; someone was knelt down beside him, some cloth in their hands.

“Who…?” he murmured.

The stranger responded by carefully helping the boy to sit up. They then began to wipe away some of the blood that still seeped from the cuts on his face with the cloth they had been holding. After a few moments of this, Wirt finally managed to get his eyes open, and found that it was Dipper who was attempting to fix him. He was surprised; he didn’t think that he would have bothered to help. In fact, as soon as he had been attacked, he had assumed the worst: that he and Alex had run off together to safety, and left him to his attacker.

The younger boy continued to silently tend to his wounds, giving him a small smile when he noticed that Wirt was awake and all right.

“What…what happened to the guy that was attacking me?” Wirt asked softly. “Where’d he go?”

Dipper was silent for a while, but soon answered him. “He beat you up good…I think he thought you were dead, or _almost_ dead…or at least out cold, and left you here.”

Wirt sighed, closing his eyes. Without opening them, he asked, “How bad is it?”

“Well…you look like you’ve been through heck and back. You’ve got cuts all over your face, and your nose...well...” he shook his head. “There’s blood everywhere. All over your cloak, and I think there’s some on your shirt too.”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a train.” Wirt groaned again and rubbed his forehead.

“That’s what it looks like.” Dipper commented.

“I thought…I thought you left me. I didn’t see either of you; where’d you go?” Wirt asked.

“We went to see if we could maybe find some help…but we couldn’t find anybody.” He explained. “And, well…we couldn’t have fought that guy ourselves; he was **_huge_**. I mean, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly a warrior. And Alex can fight a little, but not well enough to take down someone like that.”

“I know.”

“But I’m here now, and I’m going to help you. Here…” Dipper dabbed at the corner of Wirt’s mouth with his vest, which Wirt realized had been the cloth he’d been cleaning him with the whole time. “There was a little bit of blood there.”

“Thanks.” Wirt said, rather quietly.

“Anytime. You think you can walk?”

“I don’t know,” he got onto his knees, but then quickly sat back down when a sudden surge of pain went through him. He shook his head. “Sorry, no.”

“Ok then. Hey, Alex?” Dipper suddenly said, turning away from Wirt for a moment. “Can you help me with Wirt?”

The girl suddenly came in from the doorway, and took a look at what had happened.

“Ooh. Ouch.” She said as she walked over to them, looking at the older boy and grimacing. “Sure, of course I’ll help.” She got down on her knees beside the two of them. “What happened?” she asked.

“Don’t ask.” Wirt replied simply. Blood began to trickle from his nose again, and he wiped it away. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay then. What do you need help with?” Alex asked Dipper.

“We’ve got to get Wirt out of here, but…he says he can’t walk. Can you help me get him up?”

“All right.”

Soon, the two of them had Wirt up off the ground, and kept him supported, each of them helping to carry him by supporting one of his arms. The trio carefully walked out of the room and headed down the hall, hoping to find some real help for Wirt.


End file.
